mulingbuksanangpusofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6
| image = Ep6.jpg | book = 1 | number = 6 | week = 2 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag Ma. Regina Amigo | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 27.5 | rank = 3 | previous = | next = }} aired on Monday, July 15, 2013. It is the sixth episode of Book 1 and sixth produced episode. Synopsis While Sarah finds herself mesmerized by the boy she saw in the mansion, Francis mistakes Sarah and Natalia for thieves. After closing the deal with the buyers of her mansion, Adelina throws a party for all residents of San Felipe. At the party, Marietta finally gets the chance to meet Francis. Episode Overview Sarah runs away after being caught by Francis, but the boy calls out to her and chases after her. She grabs Natalia and says someone saw her and they leave the mansion. Natalia wants to see him, but Sarah doesn't want to get caught. They manage to get away as Francis exits the house, watching after them. Adelina, Carissa, Edmund and Lavida enter the house looking for him, and he exits from the kitchen. He tells them about the two girls he saw running away. Lavida informs them, from information passed onto her from Simeon, that sometimes people come into the house because they think it's haunted and think that monsters live there; but no one steals anything. Adelina tells her to stop her nonsense and to go and make lunch. The girls are talking about the guy Sarah saw, and Natalia says that her mother told her that Marietta knows the owner of the house. Sarah says her mother doesn't tell her about things like that and proceeds to gush to Natalia about how handsome he is and how good he is at playing the piano. They are interrupted by Leonel, who asks who they're talking about, getting protective over his sister. Sarah doesn't divulge anything, but can't stop the smile on her face. Leonel insists that since the two girls were talking about someone handsome, they were talking about him. Sarah then accidentally lets it slip that it's not him, but the son that lives in the mansion. Leonel tells Sarah and Natalia that they're lucky they didn't get caught, because they'd be in jail. He tells his sister not to do it again, because everyone in town talks about how strict Adelina is, and if it got back to their mother, Sarah will be in big trouble. At the mansion, Francis is walking outside and spots something on the grass. He picks it up and it's Sarah's headband. Inside, he asks Simeon if he's sure that none of their stuff got stolen, and that maybe they didn't steal anything because they saw him. Simeon tells him not to pay attention to the people that came in; they were probably looking for an adventure. Francis then asks that if they weren't going to steal anything, then why did they run away? The next day, interested buyers are coming to the mansion, and Adelina would like Edmund and Carissa to be there for the negotiations. Carissa suggests to Francis that he go out and explore San Felipe. He says it's okay and that he'll stay in his room, but Edmund insists. Francis is unconvinced that he'll enjoy, saying the town is boring. Adelina disagrees, telling him that he has to go out and see. Still, Francis is keen to go home to America, and Edmund asks him why. Francis says he's bored in San Felipe -- he has no friends here, and when Edmund says he has no friends in America either, his son says that's not his fault, it's theirs. Adelina breaks up the argument before it can escalate. Leonel, Sarah, and Bernardo are curious as to why Marietta and Elvira are in such good moods as they cook and pack some food. The kids ask where Marietta is going and she says she's going to the mansion to visit her friend. Bernardo says he thought they didn't care about them, why are they so insistent on bringing them food? Sarah asks if she can go, but Marietta doesn't let her. Edmund has Lavida call Francis down to talk to him because he doesn't like how Francis mopes around the house. Carissa defends him and says any stress might be bad for his health, to which Edmund says won't happen; he's better now and the medicine he's taking is for maintenance. He tells her that she and Adelina need to stop coddling him. Francis arrives and they're surprised to know that he's going out, just like Edmund ordered him to. Sarah follows Marietta to the mansion, and Leonel is following Sarah. He interrupts her and finds out that she has a plan to get in the mansion. Leonel sarcastically praises her plan, then says when they get home, their mother will get mad at her again. Sarah claims that she wants to see the inside, but Leonel gets it out of her that she also wants to see the guy again. He tells her that her plan is flawed, because if the guy recognizes her as the girl who trespassed, she'll be in big trouble. The potential buyers arrive at the house and are ecstatic about San Felipe and the mansion. Outside, Lavida is dealing with Marietta, who tries to gain entrance. Lavida refuses and Marietta starts yelling out for Carissa. This disrupts Adelina's praises about the area to the buyers and Carissa excuses herself. Adelina asks Edmund to take their guests to the library to try and salvage their deal. She is clearly angry at the interruption. Carissa tells Lavida to let Marietta in, but Adelina arrives and allows the two old friends to talk, though she warns them that she had better not hear yelling. Marietta and Carissa catch up, and Carissa apologizes for leaving without saying goodbye, but she had to take care of Francis. Marietta then apologizes for Carissa having to go through all of that. When Carissa asks her why she's apologizing, Marietta gives her the food she brought -- menudo for Francis. Carissa informs her that her son doesn't eat it, and that she will instead. When Marietta asks where he is, she finds out that he's not home. Francis stops Simeon on their drive when he sees a man making coconut juice straight from the coconut. He gets out of the car and is fascinated, watching how it's made. As he's driven through the hacienda, he appears pleased. They stop at a convenience store and Francis tries to decide what he wants. Leonel arrives and cuts, asking for two juices for him and Sarah. Francis tells him that he was there first, and Leonel asks if he's new to the area and if he's the guy from the mansion. Francis doesn't answer and Leonel insists that he let him go first because his sister is thirsty. Francis then asks for a water and Leonel is irked that it took him so long to order water. Francis steps outside and he and Sarah are within mere metres away from each other, unaware of the other's presence. Francis leaves and Leonel returns to Sarah, telling her that they guy from the mansion isn't even that good-looking. Sarah is irked and asks him why he didn't tell her he was there. Back with Marietta and Carissa, Marietta continues to ask about Francis' condition. The boy is better now, the hole in his heart having been operated on successfully, but Carissa is still nervous that his illness might return, so they still keep an eye on him. Marietta is happy that he's better now, and Carissa is confused as to why she's so invested in his condition. Marietta says that of course she is, because he's practically her nephew -- it's a shame, if they didn't leave, then she would've wanted to be his godmother. Carissa says the same about her baby girl. Lavida comes in and tries to get Marietta to leave, but the woman says she wants to meet Francis and Edmund, and that she can wait. But Lavida makes up an excuse that Adelina wants to see Carissa as soon as possible, and rushes Marietta out of the house. But not before the two friends hug and say goodbye. Bernardo shows Elvira a final notice letter from the bank. If they don't pay, they'll take the koprahan. The bill has piled up due to high interest, and Bernardo is going to go to the bank to try and arrange something. Marietta returns and Elvira asks what happened while she was there. She also doesn't waste time in asking Marietta if she saw Adelina, and asked who was prettier between the two of them. Bernardo assures her that it's her, but asks her why she's still competing with her after all these years. The three discuss the mansion being sold, and Elvira again tells Bernardo that it's wroth a lot, hinting that a part of that should be his. He says it's not going to happen. Carissa and Edmund are worried about Francis, who hasn't come home yet. But he shows up and greets his parents and grandma. When asked about his day, he says it was okay and his dad tells him that he didn't like his behaviour earlier. Francis apologizes and knows he was wrong, but he feels like he doesn't have any control over his own life. Carissa says they're just looking out for him because of his condition; they're just trying to protect him. But Francis feels like they make every single decision for him, ever since he was a child. Edmund says that as long as they're his parents, that's the way it's going to be. Francis then asks him, what if they weren't his parents, then would his life would be different? Adelina again dispels the discussion, telling everyone that the buyers from earlier made a decision to buy the house. It is officially sold. Francis is happy to hear that they're able to go home, but not before Adelina says she still has a lot of things to take care of with her businesses. But she'll be throwing a party and will be inviting everyone in San Felipe... except for two people. Francis is again upset that they'll be staying longer, but Adelina reassures him that he'll enjoy. Marietta sees Sarah filling out applications for college scholarships in Manila. She tells her not to waste her time because they can't afford it, and Bernardo says that's why it's a scholarship -- so it's free. But Marietta still throws the applications in the trash, saying that Sarah will still rely on her for things other than school. Sarah goes to her room, upset, and as Leonel helps set the table, he looks at the applications in the trash. Carissa and Edmund are getting ready for bed. Carissa is surprised that Francis is starting to talk back, but Edmund tells her that he's a teenage boy -- that's naturally how they are at that age, so it's better that they discipline him while he's still young. She says it's hard to be mad at someone who's sick, and Edmund says that's why he's there, to be the disciplinary one while Carissa is the comforting one. She hugs him and says that he's a good father, but before anything can go further, he stops her and Carissa says that the doctors have told her that she can help him, indicating that there is something wrong with him. He tells her no and walks off. Natalia tells Sarah that she won't be able to go to the party at the mansion since they're leaving now, and Sarah is only now finding out about the party. Natalia tells her that all of San Felipe is invited, but she says maybe they're not, because of Elvira and Adelina not getting along. Aling Xenon hugs Sarah goodbye and the family is almost ready to leave. Leonel takes Natalia aside and gives her an envelope, which she thinks is love letters. He laughs and tells her that they're Sarah's scholarship applications, and he asks Natalia to submit them for her. Natalia says of course she will, and hopes that Sarah will be able to come to Manila eventually so they'll be together. She hugs him goodbye and Pancho bids farewell to him, and the siblings wave them goodbye. Carissa goes to visit Bernardo and his family. Bernardo is pleased to see her while Elvira isn't. Carissa invites all of them to the party, but Bernardo says that Adelina is mad at him so he probably won't go; Elvira jumps in and says she won't go, either. She tells Marietta that she hopes she can make it, and Marietta tells her that she'll be there. Carissa tells her to bring the kids and asks if she can meet Sarah and see Leonel again. But, like Lavida earlier, Elvira insists that she leave. Carissa takes it in stride and bids them farewell. Elvira asks if Marietta is really going to bring Sarah to the party, and Marietta says she won't risk her and Carissa meeting. She doesn't want them to meet. On the night of the party, Adelina introduces Francis to different people. Meanwhile, Marietta is getting ready to go to the party. Sarah compliments her mother and Bernardo asks her why she's not dressed up yet. Marietta tells him that Sarah's not coming because she has nothing to wear. When asked why she won't let her borrow something, and that he let Leonel borrow his polo shirt, Marietta says that she has nothing to give her. Elvira says that Carissa also doesn't know Sarah; at least Leonel is her godson and knows him. Bernardo comforts Sarah and tells them to introduce Sarah, then. But Sarah says it's okay, she has a lot of homework to do anyway. Leonel decides to stay, saying that he'll be bored there without Sarah. Even after Marietta insists that he come, he would rather not. Marietta leaves for the party on her own. When she arrives, the first person she sees is Adelina, who points her in the direction of Carissa. But Marietta notices that she's talking to other people and doesn't want to disturb them. Adelina waves her off and leaves her alone. She then sees Francis walk out of the house and approaches him. She asks if he's Francis and the boy affirms. Marietta smiles and is finally reunited with her son. Cast Main Guests *Paolo O'Hara as Simeon Category:Sarah Category:Francis Category:Natalia Category:Adelina Category:Carissa Category:Edmund Category:Lavida Category:Leonel Category:Marietta Category:Elvira Category:Bernardo Category:Xenon Category:Pancho Category:Aired